The Enemies
by Lucille Lee
Summary: One midsummer night, Remus tells Harry how Sirius and Severus’ enmity intensified. [SiriusSeverus SiriusRemus SeverusOC] [WIP]
1. Sleepless Nights

Revised Version – 1

x-x-x-x-x-

**THE** **ENEMIES**

: _Lucille Lee _

x-x-x-x-x-

**SUMMARY**: One midsummer night, Remus tells Harry how Sirius and Severus' enmity intensified. Sirius/Severus Sirius/Remus Severus/OC WIP

x-x-x-x-x-

**WARNING**: Rated R for Yaoi male slash and language. So if that is not your cup of tea, you know which button to click, right?

x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 1**

**SLEEPLESS NIGHTS**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Still awake, Harry?" asked Remus, peering in Harry's room.

"I was thinking about Sirius," said Harry, his eyes averted. "And Snape."

Remus came in, closing the door behind him.

"Really? What about Snape?"

"Do you think they must be fighting in the world beyond this one?" asked Harry, his lips twisting in a wry smile.

Remus sat down at the foot of his bed. "Probably."

"I am so sorry that Snape did not leave behind any children. How am I supposed to repay his debt? He died saving my life."

"There is no debt on you."

Harry sat up. "I hated him as much as I hated Voldemort, you know. But… I don't think I wanted him dead. It is… I can't describe it. It is so hard to imagine the world _without_ him. Of course I still hate him."

Remus closed his eyes and nodded. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way when Sirius… I had known Sirius ever since I had entered the magical world. Though he will always remain one of my best friends, I never had any special attachment to him. Don't get me wrong. I loved him as a brother, but… Well, anyway, when he died, I simply couldn't digest the fact. It didn't seem possible you know. Even now when I wake up after my transformations I expect to see him there. Though I am not going to see him anymore, it is as if he is _always_ there."

Harry was listening intently. "That's it! When I was in Hogwarts a week ago, one night I got drunk and was just moving about aimlessly through the school. When I came to the dungeons, I panicked knowing that I would lose Gryffindor so many house-points if Snape found me. I ran away quite fast. It was only when I woke up next morning and remembered the last night, that I realized that there would be no Snape anymore. But… it seemed as if it just wasn't possible… that he would always be there no matter what."

A long silence followed.

Then suddenly Harry asked, "Remus, why did Sirius hate Snape so much?"

"It was hate at first sight, Harry. Sirius was confident, cool and handsome. Snape was a cunning, quiet fox. They came from entirely different worlds. It was impossible for them to be friends. And then when one was sorted into Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin, their hatred only grew. But it intensified especially after the sixth-year."

"What happened?" questioned Harry.

Remus wondered if Sirius would like it if he revealed his deepest secret to Harry. Would Sirius have told Harry about that year?

"Remus?"

"It's a long story, Harry. It's late now. You'd better sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep if you leave me in such suspense."

"Okay. I am not sleepy anyway. It all began on a Halloween evening. Professor Dumbledore had decided that we were to have a mask ball. Well, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Julia Lockhart might have had some hand in the decision, but a ball that had been, and what a ball it was…"

x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-

_Sirius was sure that he was never going to be a fan of anyone but the Deadly Comets after this. Their music was simply marvellous. He didn't remember having so much fun and hearing this good music ever before. Hmmm… maybe that Lockhart woman did have some brains in her blonde head in spite of his observations. In any case, he was having the evening of his life._

_At least he was _trying_ to._

_Presently, Sirius was going through a '_phase'_. Something, he couldn't discuss about with James. Of course, James would understand if he talked to him. James was his best friend. But… seeing Lily with James and James always running behind Lily… well, it scared him. What if this one thing proved to be the hitch in their friendship which was supposed to be eternal?_

_He wished that Sandra would not get so close to him. It was… not what he liked. If it had been Remus instead, it would have been better._

_But he put up with it and everybody imagined that good old Sirius was as happy and care-free as ever. _

_After an hour or so, his thoughts began bothering him. Plus, he really would go mad if that idiot blonde didn't move away from him. _For Merlin's sake_, he wanted to scream, _I am gay. Too gay to feel comfortable with your attentions.

_Eventually, he could take it no more. He made some excuse and left the Great Hall._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_It was pretty quiet out here. Everyone was in the Hall, enjoying themselves. Sirius felt miserable._

_He took off his cloak and moved outside._

_Autumn was setting in. There were hardly any flowers out here – only a chilly wind._

_He sat down near the lake._

_Why was he queer? Why had the gods granted him everything but this? Why couldn't he be _normal_ like everybody else? Why couldn't he be _perfect_ like James?_

_Heck! Even that _Snivellus_ had what he lacked!_

_He was disgusted with himself. Why was he the _odd_ one out? Doomed to suffer the loneliness… forever._

_He got up and began running towards the Gryffindor Tower. All he wanted now was a Sleeping Draught and a good, long sleep. He had lately begun using that potion when he found that he could not sleep at nights because he kept thinking about what he was – or _wasn't_. He was _ashamed_ of himself._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_The sound of moans from an empty classroom startled him. Well, another couple, just in time to worsen his opinion about himself._

_That was what he thought until he heard a male voice whimper, "Oh, Ian!"_

_That was… _Snivellus_? Was it that greasy git in there getting fucked?_

_He was enraged beyond words. It was _impossible_! Who would dare to touch that dirty boy?_

_But as the moans became more intense, his curiosity increased. So… his arch-enemy was gay, too. And had a sex life! Why? _How

_Stealthily, he pushed open the door. 'Bastards! Didn't even take proper 'precautions' before climbing on each other,' he thought with contempt._

_But all those thoughts were lost as he saw the naked back of Ian Richards… Snivellus' hands buried in his hair and… Ian was giving that bastard a… blow job._

_His breath caught in his throat. Though he could not see Ian at his job as Snivellus was shoved up against a wall facing Sirius, but the expressions on his face… Sirius felt himself growing hot… blood rushing in places he had never before fully imagined to be so pleasurable._

_Merlin's balls! Just looking at Snape was such a turn on… he could see his thin, pale body, his long hair brushing against his shoulders… it was as if he had never seen Snape before… Certainly never like _this

_As Snape came, moaning his partner's name, he slowly opened his eyes._

_Sirius had forgotten everything but what he was seeing. Everything but Snape._

_Their eyes met. In the absence of sufficient light, Sirius did not know what those eyes said, but Snape did not give him away. Instead, his thin lips curled in a sneer… as if, for once, he had something that Sirius would never _ever_ have._

_Sirius' head was paining. So many emotions… so many realizations… it was too much._

_He stepped back and forgetting his cloak there, rushed towards his dormitory, a strange pain twisting his heart._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_That night was the first sleepless night of his life. He didn't want to sleep. All he wanted to do was to let his head pain and think about… all he had seen – and what he was going to do tomorrow._

x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Consorting With The Enemy

Revised Version – 1

x-x-x-x-x-

**WARNING: Rated M for Yaoi and violence. So if that is not your cup of tea, you know which button to click, right?**

x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 2**

**CONSORTING WITH THE ENEMY**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I noticed it when he went out. Now I wasn't sure why, but I knew that he needed some time alone. Lately, he had been very… upset about something. Now you would never know it with Sirius when he was upset about anything. But I wasn't so attached to Sirius to be fooled by him. They say only those very close to you know when you are in trouble. But I know that it really _isn't_ so. You can fool those close to you, but _never_ those who like you but don't share intimacy."

"I think I understand you," said Harry, "there are times when Ron doesn't seem to notice that something is wrong with me, but Hermione does. And Ron, though it's not very fair of me to say so, is a friend closer to me than Hermione."

"When I went back to the dorm after the Ball, Sirius was there. He pretended to be asleep but I knew that he wasn't. He had stayed awake the whole night, I think, because the next morning, he looked very worn and worried – that was before he went to take a bath. But I saw him because he was an early riser. All cool people are. The only reason I can give that James didn't see him was that James wasn't there. He had gone to Prefect's bathroom."

"So… did you get to know where Sirius had been that night?"

"Well, Sirius talked to me that morning. It was a Saturday, you see. We had plenty of time before Peter would wake up and James would return from his bath. Sirius had just taken a hasty shower but he seemed better. He saw me staring at him and he decided that he was going to unburden his heart and talk to me…"

x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-

"_Hey, Remus."_

"_You feeling okay?"_

"_Not really," said Sirius, dropping on the bed beside him. He looked over to the other bed where Peter was snoring._

"_If I tell you something, you won't hate me, right?"_

_Remus lay down, but kept his eyes on Sirius' face. "No, I can _never_ hate you, Padfoot."_

"_You are saying that _now_," said Sirius wryly._

"_Try me."_

"_Okay, I'll try you, Moony, but if you fail, I will obliviate you."_

"_You will do no such thing. Now talk."_

_Sirius sighed and lay down beside him. It wasn't unusual for them to lie down together on the narrow bed. In fact, it was very pleasant – for Sirius. That was how he had discovered his interests. Especially what he felt for Moony… when he was near him… when he touched him… Oh Merlin! He just hoped that Moony won't hate him after this._

"_You are telling me some time in this century, aren't you?" asked Remus, poking Sirius._

"_Yeah. Okay, brace yourself to hear the worst."_

"_Why should you think that it cannot be _good_?"_

_Sirius decided to ignore him. "I am gay."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Yeah," said Sirius, slightly bewildered, looking at Moony incredulously._

"_I am not shocked and I think its okay. I am _fine_ with it."_

"_You don't want to break off our friendship and run away screaming?"_

"_Don't be such an idiot, Padfoot. It is a bit strange, but I am not uncomfortable with it. So what if you aren't like me? I am not like you either," said Remus. "It is tough being a werewolf – tougher than being gay, I can tell you. There's nothing wrong with you except your apprehensions about yourself."_

"_I… am glad."_

_Remus smiled and embraced his friend. Sirius felt his heart beat faster._

"_We'll always be friends – and best of them, too."_

"_Thanks a lot, Moony," said Sirius, grinning handsomely now that a great load was off his chest._

"_You haven't told James, right?"_

_Sirius got up to dress for the day. "I am not ready to face him with this."_

"_You told me."_

_Sirius turned and stared at him with a strange expression in his eyes. "You are different. I can tell you _anything_."_

"_James is your best friend."_

_Sirius gathered his school dress and robes. "That's why I am so careful around him. I don't want to lose him."_

_He did not notice the look of pain that passed Remus' face._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Sirius had spent a good day knowing that at least Remus, for whom he had had not-so-platonic feelings, had no problems with him. But it would still be some time before he'd approach him. What if Remus was too damn straight? He wanted to be sure. A miscalculated step could cause him to lose his friend._

_As he looked up from his plate, to answer something to James, his eyes met Snivellus' across the Hall. He was disconcerted to find out that Snivellus had been staring at him all the while. He was suddenly glad that people couldn't read thoughts without learning Legilimency. Though with Snivellus… you'd never know…_

"_So?" asked James._

_Sirius hastily removed his eyes from the greasy git and turned to his best friend. "Nah, too old, Prongs. We've got to think of something that will shock McGonagall."_

"_Yeah," said James, grinning wickedly, "I love to hear her scream and look fuming. Makes me feel _worthwhile_."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Sirius had managed to slip away from his friends. It was a hard job – especially when it came to James. Remus asked no questions. Peter didn't really bother. But James was different. James unknowingly made some things difficult for him – like finding some time alone. Not that James' company was too much. It wasn't quite that, but sometimes a guy needed to think about _things_… contrary to popular beliefs, guys did think – well, popular guys who were gay did._

_Suddenly, he stopped – shocked at where he had come unconsciously._

_It was the room where he had seen Severus and Ian shagging last night. Merlin! What had gotten into him?_

"_Black," said a very familiar voice._

_He turned around to see Snivellus looking at him with an expression that almost scared him in its intensity._

"_Snivellus," he managed to fill enough hatred in that word._

"_So..," said Snape, coming closer, without acting paranoid, "little Sirius Black, the balloon-head of Gryffindor is confused and so… alone?"_

_Snape sneered maliciously. Sirius stiffened. How come this git knew this? Surely, he didn't know Legilimency or anything. They didn't teach that until University level, did they? _

"_You don't know what you are talking about," hissed Sirius angrily._

"_So alone and desperate that he has taken to… _voyeurism_. Pity!"_

_Sirius pulled out his wand. "Leave, Snape, or I will not be responsible for what happens to you."_

_Snape came still closer, till the tip of Sirius' wand touched his neck. "_HexmeBlack_," he whispered in a voice that startled Sirius. Since when had Snivellus' voice gone so goddamn sexy?_

_His hands trembled slightly. Snape let out a low laugh. He wrapped his fingers around Sirius' wrist and lowered his hand. "You are still an amateur, Black – a babe left in dark woods. You know nothing about the… _pleasuresofmaddeningsensuality_. You can hex me, Black, but unless you realize who is the better one, you will remain a _miserablelittlesod_."_

_Snape's voice was still an octave too low and as he finished his sentence, he pushed Sirius against the wall and captured his lips with his own in a searing kiss._

_Sirius was engulfed by a heady feeling. His wand dropped down with a clatter but he heard no more of it as he did of the footsteps coming down the corridor. _

_His worst enemy filled all his senses. It was a feeling unlike anything ever before. His hands came to rest on Snape's neck of their own volition and he deepened the kiss. He had had the first taste of _maddeningsensuality_ and he wanted more. The tongue playing with his own… exploring his mouth… the small bite on his lower lip… the hand moving down his torso… He wanted it all like he had never wanted anything in his life before. It was the only thing worth having… the lips on his jaw… the fingers stroking him through the fabric of his trousers… the lover's bite on his neck… the wetness below his ear-lobe… the nibble on his ear…_

_Suddenly, Snape jerked away from him and shrugged off his hands._

"_Until tomorrow night, my nemesis," he said, his eyes glinting dangerously. He turned and walked down towards his Common-Room._

_Sirius slid down against the wall._

_Oh Merlin! Had he just made out with _Snape_? He couldn't believe it… didn't want to believe it… But it was… So… Arousing, thrilling… for some moments back there he had felt so completely oblivious of everything. Gods! He was damned if he didn't get more of it._

_His heart was thumping wildly against his chest. His fringes were wet with a thin sheen of sweat on his Grecian forehead._

_Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough._

x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-

"Remus," said Harry, highly taken aback, "I thought you were telling me why Sirius and Snape hated each other. How could they hate each other if they _kissed_?"

It was too hard to imagine them kissing, felt Harry. How could anyone kiss that odious man? How could _Sirius_ do this?

"That was just the beginning," said Remus, leaning back against the headboard. "I don't know why Sirius let him kiss him like that but he did and without any protests. In fact, I felt that if Sirius could have his own way there, he won't have let Snape leave."

"Spare me the mental-images, Remus," said Harry, shocked out of his wits.

Remus let out a low laugh. "It wasn't _that_ bad, you know. Snape didn't really seem so nasty up close… he had an exceptionally sexy voice."

"Not you too!" exclaimed Harry. "Tell me that you didn't kiss Snape!"

"No, no, no," said Remus, smiling at the young boy's fluster, "I never kissed Snape – Snape would never have kissed me. Not after I had almost killed him in the Shrieking Shack."

"Thank goodness you had almost killed him there, then."

"If you had seen him kiss, Harry," said Remus quite seriously, "You would have been of a _much_ different opinion."

"_Remus_!"

"Okay, I won't torture you with that anymore. Sorry," said Remus, laughing.

"So… Did Sirius meet him the next night?"

x-x-x-x-x-


	3. The GreenEyed Monster

x-x-xx-x-

**THE** **ENEMIES**

: _Lucille Lee _

x-x-xx-x-

**SUMMARY**: One midsummer night, Remus tells Harry how Sirius and Severus' enmity intensified. Sirius/Severus Sirius/Remus Severus/OC WIP

x-x-xx-x-

**WARNING: Rated R for Yaoi and violence. So if that is not your cup of tea, you know which button to click, right?**

x-x-xx-x-

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE GREEN-EYED MONSTER**

**-x-x-xx-x-**

_It was yet another sleepless night for Sirius._

_But unlike the one before, he didn't spend it in anguish and pain. In fact, he felt very pleasant. It was something that he… he wasn't sure that he felt about it. It was happiness… no, that was too soppy a term for what he felt. It was more like… excitement… a feeling that something was happening in his life… that he wasn't lonely anymore. A strange feeling that he had found someone…_

_He turned over to his right and his eyes fell on Remus. The boys didn't usually draw curtains. He liked watching Remus._

Remus_… all his elation evaporated at the sight of the one he had desired for some time now… someone other than Snape who knew about his… sexual interests or whatever. Someone he had been wondering on how to approach since the morning._

_He suddenly felt sick. What had he done? Snape was a Dark Wizard – possibly one of the Death-Eaters… and he, Sirius Black had made out with him. James… he would have to lie to James, too… _

_He took a deep breath and sat up._

_Merlin! _What_ had he gotten himself into?_

_He would _not_ go to see Snape tonight, he decided, looking at the sleeping form of his werewolf friend and at James and Peter. These were his friends and he was not going to betray them. He was not going to do this. He would not go to meet Sirius tonight._

x-x-xx-x-

x-x-xx-x-

"I wondered what I was supposed to do," said Remus, "I briefly considered telling him that I knew about him and Snape. But I wasn't sure how he'd react. I feared that he would accuse me of spying or something."

"He won't have. I know Sirius. He would never have accused you or anything."

Remus sighed and leant against the headboard.

"He won't have… I realize that _now_. But I was scared then. Sirius was no more the guy I knew. I mean he had made out with Snape and all… I wasn't sure at all."

"You ought to have talked to him. Sirius would never have told you about him and Snape by himself."

"That was my mistake, I suppose," said Remus, examining his fingers, "I never mentioned it. Sirius, as you correctly read him, also kept quiet

x-x-xx-x-

x-x-xx-x-

_Sirius couldn't concentrate on any of his classes. He kept stealing glances at Remus and wondering what he was supposed to do._

_Potions was _hell_. Especially when Professor Simons paired him up with Snivellus… _Snape_. He determinedly avoided James' eyes, knowing that he would NOT be able to play any trick on Snape. _

"_Unless you want to kill us both," drawled out Snape, idly fingering his knife, "you will add belladonna _after_ you stir three times."_

_Sirius swore angrily as he glanced up at the board and put the belladonna aside._

"_I hate you, Snape," he declared, stirring the potion._

"_Anything _new_ to tell me, Black?"_

"_I hate you so much!" Sirius wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with that. Most probably _himself

"_Touchy, Black."_

"_And I am _not_ meeting you tonight – or any other night. I swear I will hex you to hell if you tell anyone one thing about… yesterday. Got that?"_

_Snape did nothing more than roll his eyes._

_Sirius attacked the lotus-stem viciously with his knife. _

_-x-x-xx-x-_

_He realized that he didn't want to keep away from Snape. He… wanted to be with him… _very_ much. He couldn't explain his strong urge. All he knew was that he really did want to feel… like it had felt yesterday. It was _intoxicating_… like an addiction… he wanted to feel it again… so much…_

_Somehow, he was sure that Snape would be there in spite of what he had said to him. _

_He was terribly disappointed when he wasn't._

_All his apprehensions and frustrations since the morning reached its peak when an hour passed but no Snape came. _

_Snape was SUPPOSED to be here. No matter what he said. Snape _knew_ that he would come no matter what he said. Sirius was fuming._

_-x-x-xx-x-_

_-x-x-xx-x-_

"He came back to the dormitory after an hour or so. He was very angry about something."

"What had happened?"

"Harry, you have never had the misfortune to confront a VERY angry Sirius Black. He could be like a mad dog, ready to bite off your head and hex you into the next millennia if you talked to him when he was in _that_ mood – no matter who you were. So of course I didn't talk to him."

"Since he was so angry," said Harry, "it meant that he hadn't made out with Snape."

"My theory would be that Snape had not kept his appointment."

"You mean he had just… _played_ around with Sirius or something?'

"I thought so at that time. But I was wrong."

x-x-xx-x-

_Sirius slept very badly that night. It was true that he was deep into slumber, but it was filled with nightmares – product of a very bad mood. _

_In the morning, he couldn't quite remember what the nightmares were – as often with nightmares – but he woke up pretty unsettled. Fortunately, it was Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend._

"_They have a new shop in Hogsmeade, Padfoot," said James, quite excited, "they sell weird things. We HAVE TO check it out."_

_Sirius had never said 'no' to James. But this was different. He had to settle matters with _Snape_ today. _

"_I am ill," declared Sirius, not getting out of the bed._

_All three of his friends looked curiously at him._

"_Your cheeks are redder than normal," said Peter, "but that is just this weather, I think."_

"_I declare that I am ill," said Sirius, pulling up the covers closely around him. "And I will not go to Hogsmeade."_

_Remus looked strangely at him. For a moment, Sirius wondered if he knew about Snape…_

"_Moreover, mate," he said to James, "Evans won't be amused if you spend time plotting how to bother others rather than with her."_

_James grew serious and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I must find her."_

_As he went out, Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Well… get well soon, I suppose?" said Remus._

"_I will! Oh yes, I will!" replied Sirius, not looking at him but thinking about what hexes he would use on Snape._

_-x-x-xx-x-_

_It was eleven o'clock. Sirius was sure that everyone had left for Hogsmeade. He got James' Invisibility Cloak and went out._

_Luckily, no one noticed when the entrance door opened and closed. Not even the Fat Lady. She wasn't in the portrait._

_Since James was the Head-Boy, he had told Sirius the way to the Slytherin Common-Room and even the password. He had bullied it out of a Slytherin first-year – but ever since Dumbledore had got wind of this, the more recent trend was staying near the entrance under the Invisibility Cloak until someone came and said the password. It also offered a chance to hex the Slytherins._

_So Sirius now made his way to the Slytherin Common-Room. He wanted to make sure that Snape wasn't there._

_It was stupid of him, but he saw no other option._

_He said the password, risking the fact that someone might notice that the entrance opened and closed of its own accord._

_Well, there were people inside, but since there were only Crabbe and Goyle who weren't engrossed in talking, it was no wonder that he got in discreetly._

_-x-x-xx-x-_

_Severus wasn't a prefect. He had never been among the top students. He was the slyest and most evil student – and that was _more_ terrible._

_Sirius went inside the seventh-year dormitory, but it was empty. Since he was here, he thought that he would do some snooping anyway._

_He soon found Snape's trunk and rummaged about unabashedly._

_There were the usual clothing articles though all seemed second-hand except the school robes. Except that, it was filled with a myriad of books in a script he could not understand. All of these books seemed very ancient. Sirius quickly deduced that it had something to do with Dark Arts. However, there was one book which was comparatively newer looking. To his amazement, it was his journal._

_Now anybody can have a journal, but Sirius felt it was something odd that Snape had a journal. He wondered what he would write about. It wasn't as if he had some '_life'_ to write about._

_The image of Ian Richards fucking Snape rose unbidden in his mind._

_Okay, so he had a '_life'_, but did he write about his sexual escapades in this book?_

_Immensely interested, Sirius sat down cross-legged on his bed, and was about to open the book when he heard footsteps on the stairs._

_Pocketing the journal and closing the trunk, he quickly went to the door._

_It was Snape – and Richards._

"_Black and Potter have been lying _too_ low, don't you think so?" asked Richards, locking the door behind him._

_Sirius grew pale at the prospect of witnessing them fuck… and was that _jealousy

"_They have their reasons," said Snape, falling listlessly on the bed._

"_I think they are planning something," persisted Richards, taking out his books._

"_They aren't."_

"_How would _you_ know?"_

_Snape came over to sit down on his bed. "I know. That is all that that matters. Now what was it that you didn't get about Charms?"_

_Sirius was extremely relieved to find out that they continued with the studies for almost two hours. After that they opened the door as other students would be on their way back._

_However, he understood why they had closed the door. It wasn't just any kind of Charms they were talking about. It was Dark Arts. Though he won't admit it even to himself, Sirius was somewhat _intrigued_ by it though he understood very little. They were talking about some spells to mark a person as your own – a very Dark binding ritual. A Dark variant of Imperius. _

_Sirius sat on the window seat near them all along. When other boys came in, he went to stand by the door. Luckily, one of them left the door open for enough time to allow him to slip out._

_But he hadn't thought that the Common Room would be so full. It would be by sheer luck if he got out of here._

_The door next to him opened again and all the boys except Severus came out. It was time for dinner. In about ten to fifteen minutes the Common Room was empty and probably all the dormitories were too. But Sirius knew that Severus was still in there – without Richards._

"_You can come in now, Black."_

_He managed to keep the shock off his manner and face as he took off the Cloak and went in. Snape was lying on the bed, his head supported on his right hand as he was facing the door._

"_An Invisibility Cloak? Where did you get _that_? I know your mother doesn't give you 'pocket money'. So I suppose it is Potter's?"_

"_It's mine. Not that _you_ need to know about anything."_

_Snape just raised an eyebrow. "It was rather funny that you waited for me all evening."_

"_So _funny_ is how you look at it!" Sirius could feel all his anger and frustration welling up inside him._

"_Yes. And _very_ idiotic since you told me not to come."_

"_You knew that I didn't _mean_ it."_

"_I can't read between lines, Black."_

"_Why not? You can see through Invisibility Cloaks. Reading between lines shouldn't be too difficult."_

"_I cast a spell on the room to reveal invisible persons or objects. In case you didn't notice, you had dishevelled my immaculately made bed. And I did feel someone was staring at us."_

_Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Didn't Richards ask you _why_ you had cast the spell?"_

"_Unlike _you_," said Snape, sitting up, "Ian is intelligent. He does not question me unnecessarily. In fact, he does not question me at all about what I do. We have a mutual understanding that few people can ever have. I could have killed someone for all he cared."_

_Sirius felt strangely jealous. So _what_ if those two were thick as thieves? Snape was his arch-enemy._

"_So? Do you want to start from where we left off?"_

_Ignoring the shiver of excitement that went down his spine, Sirius stepped back. "I am sure that you don't have a mutual understanding about _slutting_ around behind your precious Ian's back. I won't want to create… _complications_, would I?"_

_Snape laughed – a low deep sound that Sirius found sexy in spite of his anger. "Slutting? There is no word like that. Ian is someone who I cannot leave – he is irreplaceable to me. But a little affair or two won't harm me or him. It is always good to have _variety_."_

_Sirius stiffened, his face darkening with anger. If he would have spoken, he would have hexed Snape to the next century. Instead, he put on his Cloak and went out._

_Snape looked after him with an amused smile – more along the lines of smirk – on his face._

"_You're _mine_ now – you're mine for a while. Let's see how long before you tire of our little game. I'll be ready for you, pretty Gryffindor. I will pay you back for seven year's worth of humiliation. I will pay you back for a lot of things. Sweet, sweet revenge." _

_-x-x-xx-x-_

_-x-x-xx-x-_

_Sirius was in a bad mood for the rest of the evening. When night came, he did not sleep. As he had sat down on his bed, he had felt something hard against his thigh. Snape's journal._

_Making sure that everyone in the dormitory was asleep, he went down to the Common Room. Since it had been the Hogsmeade weekend, everyone would have retired early. _

_Snape's spidery scrawl was somewhat illegible. But Sirius didn't care. All he wanted to find was something that he could hurt him with._

x-x-xx-x-

x-x-xx-x-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't hide my disappointment at the lack of reviews. Remember that I am a reader-oriented writer. Please review! I am accepting unlogged reviews now!**

**- Lucille.**


	4. Diary Entries

x-x-xx-x-

**THE** **ENEMIES**

: _Lucille Lee _

x-x-xx-x-

**SUMMARY**: One midsummer night, Remus tells Harry how Sirius and Severus' enmity intensified. Sirius/Severus Sirius/Remus Severus/OC WIP

x-x-xx-x-

**WARNING: Rated R for Yaoi, language and violence. So if that is not your cup of tea, you know which button to click, right?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Review Responses:-**

**Alora**: Ummm… This isn't a Harry and Draco story…

**DarkPhoenixDragon**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Maranna**: I was somewhat tired of seeing Severus as being the abused one always. I wanted to give a new orientation to their relationship without making it A.U. The whole point of this story is to show how their enmity deepened. I won't be going off-track – not in the end.

**kill** **the** **rabbits**: Thanks!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CHAPTER 4**

**DIARY ENTRIES**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_24th April _

_The sixth-year is nearing its end and as yet, I have got only three Slytherins to join the Dark Lord. Pathetic! Disgusting! I know I can do better than Goyle, Crabbe and Avery. I must! If only to spite Malfoy. _

_It isn't as if I _hate_ Malfoy – far from it. But I have to show him that I can get on very well _without_ him. I don't care if he no longer wants to follow what would have been '_our'_ project. He might be at Durmstrang, but is that really a hindrance? I don't think so. It is that bitch Narcissa! Not only that the idea of the two of them together is revolting, but it had to be NARCISSA BLACK – SIRIUS BLACK'S COUSIN. He has betrayed me! He has betrayed Slytherin! Even Bellatrix would have been a better choice. Narcissa is just a bloody Ravenclaw – pompous idiot! _

_I have got to show him that he isn't the only one who can bring powerful supporters to the Dark Lord. I have to do something. Before the end of the sixth-year, I have to find someone._

x-x-xx-x-

_27th April_

_Merlin is listening to my prayers._

_I cannot understand how I overlooked Ian Richards. Maybe because he is so quiet, maybe because he flinches away from everyone and is considered to be more '_pathetic'_ than I am. I know what they think about me. _PoorSnape_! How very wrong they are! One day, I will show them. One day, I will prove how powerful I am! One day, I will avenge my humiliations at the hands of so-called Marauders. My time will come. I will wait._

_As for Ian Richards… well, he is as powerful as Lucius. It was quite by incident that I learnt about it._

_Flitwick had paired him up with me yesterday – quite by coincident as Nott had fallen ill. During those forty-five minutes I learnt how truly gifted this quiet, seemingly wretched boy was. I admit that his skills almost equalled mine – almost._

_And then again today we were together – in Potions and Transfiguration. He sat by me during Defence Against the Dark Arts on my unspoken invitation. He is quite intelligent once you get past his façade of idiocy – because it really is nothing more than a façade. He is a very private person and does not want anyone to get to know him and then insult him. Pathetic, it's true, but he is a dark horse. The Dark Lord will be very pleased with him – once I train him._

_Because even though he is intelligent and a Slytherin, he is quite a stranger to Dark Arts. He was quite intrigued by my casual mention of them during the lunch. A novice, then. Well, it is interesting anyway. I will have fun teaching him. I know he will be a willing student._

x-x-xx-x-

_4th May_

_Today was a Quidditch match – Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Fagin has got stomach flu so Haven was the Keeper and everyone knows what kind of Keeping Haven does. So instead of watching those stupid Gryffindors mash up our team, Ian and I stayed behind in the castle – in the dorm. _

_I knew it was just the right moment to approach him. We were alone and he had begun opening up to me, enjoying my company. I liked it, too. I have never had anyone trust me. Does he trust me? I don't know. But I think he does. He doesn't flinch away from me. He talks to me. It is _odd_. I have never met anyone like him ever before. It is very interesting._

_So today I finally talked to him. I began with Dark Arts and how we purebloods are superior. I was relieved to find that he is a pureblood. I wasn't quite sure. He had never mentioned it before. And gradually, I got on to the topic of how beneficial it would be to know more than normal wizards._

_He seemed nervous at first. I feared that it was too much for him at a single go. Anyway, he seemed interested in it. I asked him if he wanted to learn. He said that he really didn't know how to learn it. They taught it at Durmstrang but he couldn't possibly _transfer_ there. I almost laughed at that – almost because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. That kind of a thing would have pulled him away from me forever. _

_So I told him about myself. I was the son of a Dark Arts Master; even though the man was the vilest I have ever seen in my life, I respected him out of fear. I know it didn't matter to him whether I was his son or not – all he wanted to do was to spread Dark Arts. What had been once forced onto me as a duty, now slowly became a love. I enjoyed the power I held over other mediocre wizards by learning this Art. Even Lucius had been afraid of me at our first meeting knowing that I was the son of _THE_ Septimus Snape._

_I can still see the awe and admiration in his eyes as I told him about my expertise. He acquiesced to take lessons._

_Soon, he will be trained enough to be presented before the Dark Lord – by me!_

x-x-xx-x-

_10th May_

_Of course things _haveto_ go wrong! Fate is always unjust to me!_

_My mother died. _

_If that had been all, I won't have bothered so. She was a pitiable creature. I don't understand why she married a man as powerful as my father – or why a man as powerful as my father married a weakling like my mother. Thank goodness I am spared such stupidity!_

_Anyway, she hadn't died naturally – she had been killed by father. I know it. I think Fenella and Enrique know it too. But Fenella is dead scared of father and Enrique doesn't bother about anyone. I am not sure I grieve my mother's death enough to talk against my father. She is better off in heaven than she would have been in our shackle. Moreover, I don't want a man as powerful as my father to rot in Azkaban. It would be a great disadvantage to the Dark Lord. _

_However, it seemed that my mother's house-elf, Tinny, has said something that makes Aurors think that my father is a murderer. I have to go home. My father is detained at the Ministry. Someone has to settle that house-elf. And arrange for my mother's funeral. Even though she was a miserable creature, she was my mother. She shielded me from my father's beatings. She was the first creature that thought I wasn't what I am now – evil, ugly and Death-Eater. To her, I suppose, even on her death-day, I was the boy she loved, kissed and protected. What a sentimental fool!_

_But for all that, she deserves a funeral. I cannot afford the freshest flowers, but she deserves being blessed by Merlin before she goes._

_Anyway, all this is a major hindrance with my plan with Ian. I will be gone until the beginning of September. Someone has to take care of Fenella and Enrique – and that will be me. It will all take time. I don't think I will be able to present Ian before the Dark Lord this summer. It is a great setback to my plans._

_But… I not only _feel_, but also _think_ that my mother deserves last respects._

_And it isn't as if Ian will be lost to me. I can present him at Christmas. The Dark Lord will be impressed whether I present him at Christmas or Easter or whatever. The main thing is that I _haveto_. He will be a powerful Death-Eater._

x-x-x-x-x-

_14th May_

_When people say that funerals are depressing, I had never understood why. But now I do. _

_They are pretty rotten things. I will never go to another ever again. _

_It was a quiet business. The wizard-priest was there and Fenella, Enrique and myself. I could spot Tinny at a corner. I didn't bother. Someone who loved mother with all their heart ought to be there, right?_

_However, the greatest surprise came when I reached home. Fenella had gone back to school. She found it all too depressing. Enrique locked himself in his room. He hasn't been talking or eating ever since he has been here._

_I was idling about the place, wanting to get this melancholy away from my mind, when the contraption which serves as a 'door-bell' rang. _

_It was Ian – Ian Gaius Richards. _

_He had secretly got out of the castle and flooed, and then flown here. He remembered I lived in Suffolk and had enquired and found my house._

_I don't know what I felt on seeing him there. _Why_ was he here? I had told him I needed to go home because of my mother's death – but why was '_he'_ here?_

_He had this sad sort of smile on his face and apologized for not being in time for funeral. It had been raining and it had decreased his flying speed._

_I was stunned. He actually cared – about… _me

_I asked him to come in because there was nothing _else_ I could say. How was I to tell him that I was mighty glad that he hadn't come earlier? How was I to tell him that my mother was better off dead? How was I to tell me that there had been a murder in this house?_

_We sat quietly. I didn't know what to say. What could I say anyway? My thoughts were in a turmoil my brain couldn't disentangle. He sat near me._

_I asked him if he wanted some lunch._

_He said I was strange._

_I asked him what he meant._

_He said I wasn't sad that my mother had died._

_I said I wasn't._

_He stared at me but didn't say anything. _

_I said we'd better lunch – I was hungry. I called out to Enrique, but I knew that he won't come. _

_We ate in silence. I wasn't sure about anything. Why was he here? I still couldn't figure out. So what if my mother had died? He barely knew me. _

_And then we were silent for the rest of the time. I only directed him to the bathroom as he was filthy from the journey. I went to my room and sat staring out. There was a lot of work to do – paper-work that I barely understood. But I had neither the heart nor mind to do it. _

_As he dressed in my old worn pair of pyjamas, whose poorness didn't seem to bother him, he asked me if I wanted him to stay longer._

_I reminded him that the next day was Monday. His absence would be noticed._

_He said that he didn't particularly care. His father was in the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. He would tell him._

_I was amazed. How had I missed the existence of Ian Richards for all these years? _

_I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say._

_He owled his father. He is asleep on the sofa as I write this. I don't know what to make of him._

x-x-xx-x-

x-x-xx-x-

"I woke up at around one or something. It had been a nightmare. I realized that Sirius wasn't in bed."

Harry's eyes widened. "Had he gone to meet Snape?"

Remus smiled slightly. "That was _my_ first thought, too. First he doesn't go to Hogsmeade. Now he isn't at bed at this time of night. Of course, it would be anybody's thoughts."

"I can't believe this!"

"Well, I don't remember if I believed it then or not. Anyway, I was somewhat angry."

"Somewhat?" Harry raised a brow.

Remus grinned. "Okay, I was incredibly furious. _What_ was he doing? Agreed that I had no right to interfere in his private life, but that did _not_ mean that he ignore us – his best friends – and went to be with Snape, his enemy – or so James and Peter still thought. So I went out to search for him."

"Poor you! Witnessing Sirius with Snape again and again!"

"No, I didn't. Sirius was downstairs. He was reading something. Plus, I told you Snape wasn't disgusting, Harry. He was…"

"He was my Potions Master."

Remus sighed. "Anyway, I was relieved to find that Sirius was just downstairs. But he was reading. That was odd. I mean what would you think if you found Sirius keeping awake just to read something?"

"I'd hit him over the head to see if he is sane."

"Well, I didn't quite do _that_," said Remus. "But I startled Sirius badly enough."

"What was he reading, then?"

Remus shrugged. "He hid the journal as soon as I touched him on the shoulder. Yes, I am sure that it was a journal. And I think I recognized that spidery scrawl. Snape's handwriting was very distinct. I was once paired up with him in Potions for a whole month."

"_Snape's_ journal! I wonder what he wrote in it!"

x-x-xx-x-

x-x-xx-x-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So how was it? It is turning out longer than I expected. I hope you won't be bored.**

**- Lucille.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Violent Emotions

x-x-x-x-x-

**WARNING: Rated R for Yaoi, language and violence. So if that is not your cup of tea, you know which button to click, right?**

**Please take the warning pretty seriously in this chapter.**

x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 5**

**VIOLENT EMOTIONS**

x-x-x-x-x-

_Severus couldn't sleep. He was feeling very restless – but lethargic. There was a sullen humidity in the air and one could almost smell the rain in the air. _

_Severus hated such weather. It slowed down him done mentally and physically and made him morose. He didn't feel like studying or even getting up from the bed. He let his eyes wander around the dormitory. All the other boys were deep in sleep. He wondered why he wasn't blessed with the gift of easy sleep. He was aware of the fact that Sleep-Inducing Potions were often very addictive. It would be very dangerous to harbour an addiction now that he was a Death-Eater. _

_He was trying not to think about Black as much as he _was_ thinking. It annoyed and agitated him. He was somewhat… _scared_ of growing closer to Black. It was a very strange… a very alien feeling – what he felt for Black, that is. He was divided between hating him intensely and…_

_This 'and' was exactly the thing that perplexed him – that made him wonder how to complete the sentence. _

_He was sure that 'and' didn't point to anything good or tender. It was something wild. It was something that incensed him. It was something that he had never felt, wanted to feel but wasn't sure about the whole thing. _

_If he had felt even a tad more energetic, he would be pacing the room like mad. _

_But as such, he only kept staring at the ceiling, feeling more and more frustrated. _

x-x-x-x-x-

"_Remus… why aren't you asleep?" asked Sirius._

"_Missed your snores," said Remus lightly, sitting down on a chair opposite his. _

"_I don't snore," said Sirius, indignantly._

"_What are you doing here, anyway?"_

"_Nothing."_

_There was silence for some time. _

"_It's very late. Come on, we'd better go back to bed."_

"_You go up. I'll be around in a minute."_

_Remus shrugged, but went upstairs, his expression a thoughtful one._

_Sighing, Sirius brought out the journal from under the cushion. _

_He wasn't sure what to make of Snape after this. Of course he still hated him. But…_

_There was a 'but', though he wasn't sure what to make of that 'but'._

_Also, the jealousy which had welled up in him hadn't abated. It had only increased as he read more and more. The journal seemed full of Ian Richards. _

_What did he care? What _should_ he care?_

_If only one acted more like one _should_… life would be so much simpler…_

_Pocketing the journal, he went upstairs._

Guilt_. That was another strange feeling which had been bothering him ever since… well, ever since Snape … and everything…_

_Guilt that he was betraying Remus. Technically, it was a completely pointless feeling as he wasn't in a relationship with Remus. But just as one didn't act like one should, one didn't think technically as one ought to._

_And so, he was unable to look him in the eye now. It was something so unsettlingly unfamiliar to him, that he was sure that he was losing his mind. Maybe making out with Snape had that effect on one._

_Not that he regretted that. But he felt like he must regret that and hex Snape into the next millennium and put his life back on track. Everything was such a chaos right now!_

_He lay on the bed, his mind a whirlpool of thoughts but soon he was lost in a troubled sleep._

x-x-x-x-x-

_Sunday morning dawned dull and grey. It was raining like there was no tomorrow. If Severus could, he would have hexed the rain. But unfortunately, there was no such spell. _

_He dragged himself to the Great Hall minutes before it was on the verge of being empty. The only thing that he could do firmly was avoid Ian's gaze. What if he could read his eyes? What if he knew about this whole thing going on with Black? He could always invent an extremely believable story. Ian won't question. But… sometimes, that was what bothered him… Ian's easy acceptance. It made him unsure of his lover's _feelings_ towards himself._

_He found that he couldn't swallow more than a cup of tea. So he left for the library, but decided against it mid-way. He was not feeling up to working his brain right now… if his brain hadn't atrophied with the mounting headache. Damn the uneasy, sleepless nights…_

x-x-x-x-x-

_Sirius was in a bad mood the whole of next day. That was chiefly because he couldn't do what he most wanted to do – read Snape's diary even though that made him scowl. _

_Instead, he was forced to complete his homework he had been putting off for the past week – ever since this… business… with Snape – and he had four essays due for the next day._

"_Bloody Lockhart!" he muttered, throwing down his quills. "Who cares about how to protect yourself against evil fairies?"_

_Peter, who was sitting opposite, glanced warily at him. Sirius in a bad mood wasn't someone you would like to be near._

_Remus merely rolled his eyes and continued with his work. Everyone knew that Sirius hated their DADA teacher – Julia "Pink" Lockhart, for she always wore that colour. It was… horrible for the lack of a better word._

"_I am going out for some fun," declared Sirius, getting up._

"_It's raining cats and dogs out there," said James, who had been day-dreaming about something – or someone… Lily, probably. Sirius wondered if there had been a fight between them again. "Everything's dull – won't be any good."_

"_I am going out anyway," came the stubborn reply._

_James just shrugged but soon lost interest in that matter as his girlfriend descended the stairs from the girls' dormitory._

_Only Remus frowned at his retreating back._

x-x-x-x-x-

"Snivellus_."_

_Severus clenched his fists, but did little more as he felt Black come up near him._

"_Something you wanted?" he couldn't help asking suggestively._

"_Depends on what you can give."_

"_I thought you were not going to… what was it? Ah, yes, I remember – you didn't want to 'create complications'," said Severus without turning back._

"_I thought you might enjoy a little entanglement – Simons has been giving us immensely unchallenging potions."_

_Sirius drew closer, the strangely familiar giddy feeling growing in him. Merlin! He hadn't forgotten how intoxicating Snape's proximity could be. He vainly tried to push back his soaking bangs falling to his eyes._

_Turning suddenly, Severus fixed his long-time nemesis with an undecipherable look. "You like this game, don't you?"_

"_You talk too much," murmured Sirius, and feeling bolder than he had ever before, stepped forward, clasped Snape's neck and crushed his lips to Severus'._

_For a moment, Severus was stunned. Until now, he had had an upper hand in their… whatever there was between them. Sirius' attack was highly unexpected. But Severus recovered quickly and brought his hands up to Sirius' waist. The rain was falling faster and faster. As soon as he closed his eyes, he became acutely aware of how drenched he was in the cold water. But he had no desire to leave. He could hear nothing but the rain._

_Sirius moaned as Severus showered frantic kisses across his jaw and neck. Cupping his thin face, he brought their lips together again, their tongues battling for dominion._

_Sirius was the first to break away, gasping for air._

"_I want you," stated Severus, his eyes glazy with passion. It was not a question – just a statement._

_Sirius didn't have even a trivial desire to protest. He merely raised his cold, slightly trembling hand to the fastening of his robe, a bit unsure. Severus, more confident, set about pulling off his clothes as if his life depended upon him._

_Sirius shivered as the chilly air and icy water assailed his body. "Not… not here," he managed to pant out._

_Severus took no notice of him. He pushed him down on the ground, his hands clutching his waist in a death-grip. His teeth grazed over his nipples and soothed the hurt with his tongue._

"_Snape… no… its…" the rest of the sentence melted in a moan as Severus finger his manhood, first with feather-touches, then with hungry passion. Leaving aside the slower foreplay, as was his usual custom, Severus moved his mouth down. Sirius closed his eyes as the Slytherin's mouth closed upon him. Although the new violent emotions made him heady, he winced as the rugged ground dug into his back and the stingingly cold rain endeavoured to numb his body._

_And amidst myriad of such sensations he felt his manhood hardening and he reached his orgasm in Snape's mouth._

_Severus reached up for a rough kiss as he lay, spent and with a strange feeling of contentment._

"_Turn around," murmured Severus as he left his lips._

"_Huh?"_

"_Get on your knees, Black," he said hoarsely._

_Sirius' eyes shot open. Severus was hard and his breath was coming in short gasps. But he wasn't sure that he was ready to let him enter him now._

"_Now, Black!"_

"_Snape…"_

_Severus seemingly didn't listen to him. Grasping his arms, he turned him over forcefully. Ignoring his protests, he muttered a spell and thrust into him._

_Sirius screamed. It was so… painful. He wasn't ready for this. He could feel that Snape had put a Lubrication Spell, but, Merlin… it was still painful. "Stop, Snape!" he cried out as he felt him clutch his hands and push him against the ground to prevent him from getting up or moving at all. _

"_By Salazar, Black," he heard his voice after some time, "you are incredible… so tight and delicious…"_

_Sirius felt repulsion overcome all other feelings as he felt Severus along the length of his body. What had he done? What had _Snape_ done to him?_

x-x-x-x-x-

_Getting up reluctantly, Severus dressed them both with a wave of his wand. Sirius seemed to have left his wand back in his dormitory._

_Sirius felt sick – not just because he had fucked Snivellus but because his body was aching. He wondered if he would ever be able to sit again._

"_How long do you plan on lying there?"_

_That was the final straw – hearing his damned sneering voice. _

"_Go to Hades!" he tried to yell, but his voice was downed in the noise of the rain._

"_Fucking makes you hungry. It is almost lunch-time."_

"_Go away!" _

_Severus regarded him with an indecipherable look. Shrugging, he pocketed his wand and left._

x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
